This invention relates generally to devices for separating immiscible liquids having different specific gravities, and more particularly, is directed to a gravy separating device.
As is known, after a turkey (or other similarly cooked foodstuff) is cooked, it is desirable to make gravy from the liquid formed thereby. However, such liquid contains a large amount of fat. It is therefore desirable to separate the fat portion from the gravy. The present invention makes use of the fact that fat has a different specific gravity from the remainder of the liquid, and therefore rises to top of the liquid when the liquid is placed in a container.
Devices for separating immiscible liquids are well-known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,778 to Karamian and U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,334 to Karamian both disclose separatory funnels. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,778 discloses an arrangement in which a flask container is provided with a stopper closure at the upper end thereof through which a liquid can be poured. The open lower section thereof fits on a plug, and a threaded conduit extends upwardly through the plug. A tube is threadedly connected with the conduit and extends to an upper level in the flask container. The lower end of the threaded conduit is connected with a stopcock valve. In operation, when various chemicals are inserted into the flask container and agitated, the chemicals will separate into an upper layer and a lower layer. Then, the height of the tube in the container is adjusted by the threaded conduit so that the upper end thereof is at the separation or division line between the liquid chemicals. The stopcock is then opened to drain the upper layer of liquid. In addition, the various embodiments provide means by which the lower layer can be drained after the upper layer has been drained. U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,334 discloses a similar arrangement.
However, there is no associated container or the like which can be connected with the devices disclosed in the above-mentioned patents for collecting the lower liquid layer, or any means for releasably connecting the disclosed device to such an associated container. Further, to use these devices for separating gravy would be cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 315,448 to Stoddard discloses a milk settling apparatus which is nearly identical in its relevant aspects to U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,778 to Karamian. Further, a glass pane is provided through which the separation level can be viewed at the top of the inner tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,170 to Marcus et al discloses a liquid separatory apparatus in which an upper container has a lower opening which forms a fluid-tight seal with the upper end of a separating funnel and which can be assembled and disassembled therewith. A stop cock is provided in the funnel, and a separate tube is provided between the stop cock and the interior of the container for supplying air to the interior of the container as the liquid is drained therefrom. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,912 to Sugawara for a similar arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 697,613 to Ellis discloses a cream separator in which a cone-shaped partition is provided at the lower section of a container. The upper section of the container and the cone-shaped partition are both provided with site-glasses through which the ingredients can be viewed. A holder is provided at the lower portion of the cone-shaped partition for holding ice thereat, and a conduit extends from the upper section of the container to the apex or lower portion of the cone-shaped partition for supplying water thereto. A discharge pipe is connected to the apex of the cone-shaped partition and includes an exterior cock or faucet. When the water is supplied to the cone-shaped partition, it is chilled by the ice, and then mixes with the milk to separate the cream therefrom. Then, the lower level of liquid can be removed through the discharge pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,575 to Roberts discloses a visible measuring device for gasoline dispensing pumps in which sediment falls to a lower level into a conical collecting basin, while the gasoline sits thereabove in the conical collecting basin and the measuring receptacle situated thereabove. An integral nipple is formed at the lower apex of the conical collecting basin for removing the sediment, and a nipple is formed at a higher level in the measuring receptacle for removing gasoline to be dispensed to the customer. The measuring receptacle and conical collecting basin are transparent.
U.S. Pat. No. 802,997 to Laenger discloses a cistern which operates in a similar manner to the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,575 to Roberts, and additionally includes a filter or strainer at the upper end thereof through which the liquid is passed before entering the container. U.S. Pat. Nos. 241,033 to Lewis; 2,419,666 to Werth; and 2,799,437 to Jepson, disclose different constructions of separating devices.
While all of the above devices are useful in some way for providing separation of two immiscible liquids, it would be difficult and inefficient to use the same for separating gravy from fat in ordinary kitchen circumstances when, for example, cooking a turkey.